scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo, When Are You?
Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? is the single story of ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' #7, by DC Comics. Premise The gang are accidently sent into the past, where even the cavepeople of a millenia ago need help catching a ghost. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Professor Alfred Einstone * Tim Edistone * Fred Flintstone * Wilma Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Betty Rubble * Great Gazoo Villains: * Grumpy Ghost of Grizzly Grotto * Phantom of the Operrock * Flint Pumice Other characters: * Hamstersaurus * Dino * Pebbles Flintstone * Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Gruesomes ** Creepella Gruesome ** Weirdly Gruesome ** Gobby Gruesome * Schneider * Opera audience * Enrocko Carustone * Band players * Police officer * Air mail pterodactyl * George Jetson * Astro Locations * Stone Age ** Bedrock *** Professor Einstone's lab *** Flintstone home *** Opera house * Modern Age ** Grizzly Grotto * Space Age ** Orbit City *** Skypad Apartments **** Jetsons home Objects * Alfred Einstone's time machine * Velma's magnifying glass * Bedrock Bugle * Bamm-Bamm Rubble's club * Bowling ball Vehicles * None Suspects Culprits Continuity * Fred thinks the Great Gazoo is "Flintstone-Mite", a reference to Bat-Mite and Scooby-Mite from . Full credits The following credits try to match how they are displayed in the comic as much as possible: * Story by: Sholly Fisch * Art by: Scott Jeralds * Colors by: Franco Riesco * Letters by: Saida Temofonte * Cover by: Dario Brizuela with Franco Riesco * Assistant edits by: Jessica Chen * Edits by: Kristy Quinn Notes/trivia * This story marks the first appearance of The Flintstones characters (as well as George Jetson and Astro) in a comic book since the cancellation of The Flintstones and the Jetsons almost sixteen years earlier. * Flint Pumice's design is based on Big Rock from the Flintstones TV movie Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby. Except in the latter, Big Rock's hair was brown, instead of gray. * When Daphne is introduced to the Gruesomes, she says she might have met their descendants, possibly a reference to their present-day counterparts in the Laff-a-Lympics TV series, the Creepleys, or to the gang meeting the Addams Family in The New Scooby-Doo Movies. * The cliffhanger is resolved in the next story in ''Team-Up'' #8. Cultural references * Alfred Einstone and Tim Edistone are prehistoric counterparts of Albert Einstein and Thomas Edison, respectively. * The Flintstones and Rubbles guest star from their cartoon, The Flintstones. ** Dino talks sophisticated when in conversation with Scooby, possibly a reference to the The Snorkasaurus Hunter episode, which tried to give him a new origin as a talking dinosaur, which was never used after, as he went back to being as regular, non-talking dinosaur (which he already was before that episode). ** The Gruesomes are from the season five episodes, The Gruesomes and The Hatrocks and the Gruesomes. ** The Great Gazoo was introduced in the season six episode The Great Gazoo, and guest starred throughout the season. His reason for being exiled was because he made a button that could destroy the universe because he wanted to be the first one to do it. ** At one point, Fred mentions Barney constantly stealing his cereal, a reference to the Pebbles cereal commercials. Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Edistone calls Einstone, "Professor", while Shaggy and Flintstone call him "Dr. Einstone" and "Doc," respectively. * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy's time in the the Laff-a-Lympics TV series is ignored, otherwise they wouldn't be much surprised to see Flintstone and Rubble in Bedrock, though this could take place before Laff-a-Lympics (if that's even believable). Quotes External links * Buy from DC Comics }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up stories